Fanfiction archives, forums, and sites
Following is a collection of outside links to various Harry Potter fanfic sites and resources. Credit This collection is based on the Fanfiction Archives, Forums and Sites list at /r/HPfanfiction. The original list was compiled by serasuna and includes contributions from many other Redditors, all of whom are credited in the original post. Thank you to serasuna for allowing this wiki to use the list as a starting point! Editing Please feel free to add links to sites that others may find useful! We also encourage everyone to add relevant information (registration requirements, site features, etc.) to site descriptions. Personal opinions (such as likes, dislikes, and general impressions) should be added as a comment below a site description. General Databases * Fanfiction.Net (FFN): The biggest database of Harry Potter fanfiction. Registered users can subscribe to stories, authors or communities to be alerted to updates. Since the site is so large, mods and the search bar can be quite ineffective. FilteredFanFiction (beta) can be used for a more controllable and less frustrating search, while FictionHunt can search and show character mentions. * FicWad (FW): A big database, although not quite as large as FanFiction.net. The site employs a unique rating point economy system. Registration is required for access to stories rated NC-17. * Archive of Our Own (AO3): A fairly large database which allows stories to be downloaded in several formats. Also provides many options for sorting and searching by ship. * HarryPotterFanFiction.com (HPFF): A large database dedicated entirely to Harry Potter fic. Active community. Contains a large number of Next Gen stories. **''Comment by Felicitations'': HPFF is a good place to go if you like canon ships, next-gen fics, and fluff, but there's still plenty of dark stuff to be found. The community includes some brilliant authors, but there is a significant FanFiction.net-like segment which produces masses of horrendous plots, Mary Sues, and awful banner "art." (Yeah, banners seem to be a huge thing there. Many are gorgeous. Most are... not.) Searching is a nightmare. Browsing is clunky but serviceable as long as you have something specific in mind. * MuggleNet * Media Miner: A general fanfic database for all universes, particularly anime and manga. * FictionAlley: Includes Schnoogle, AstronomyTower, Riddikulus and TheDarkArts. Doesn't seem to be very active, but does have archives of extremely old fanfics. Layout and search function are frustrating. Smaller General Databases * PatronusCharm (PC): Very small database, although very streamlined and easy to use. Easy respond review format is far superior to other databases. Operated by and mostly catering to DLP authors. * Fanfic Authors: Extremely small, but stories by are by established authors through invite only. * Sycophant Hex: Similar to above. Extremely small, all stories pre-screened by board of mods before publication. * Petulant Poetess: Mod pre-screening. Currently active. Sponsors occasional fic challenges. Registration is required to view stories rated M/R or MA/NC-17. * The Quidditch Pitch (TQP): General fics, lots of Ron/Hermione. * Witchfics: a collaborative HP fanfic site Adult General Databases (NC-17) * Restricted Section: General HP adult fanfic (NC-17). * Adult Fanfiction: General HP adult fanfic (NC-17). Specialized Databases (sorted by pairing) * The Sugar Quill: Almost anything goes, but seems to have heavy emphasis on the Harry/Ginny. * Sink Into Your Eyes: emphasis on Harry/Ginny * Portkey: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Luna, James/Lily * Simply Undeniable: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione * checkmated: Emphasis on Ron/Hermione. Site seems to go down sporadically. * Granger Enchanted: Hermione-centered stories; mainly ships, but some general fics. Stories are mod-prescreened, albeit poorly. **''Comment by Felicitations'': Good site, but the "prescreening" is a joke. There are a ton of horribly written stories here that have obviously never been run through even the most rudimentary spellcheck. The community is very unfriendly to Ron/Hermione fics, but they can still be published; they just won't get any love. Browsing and searching is simple and easy. There's something weird about the community; they all seem to worship the site administration. No idea what that's about. * Hawthorn and Vine: Draco/Hermione fanfic and fanart. Mod pre-screen. Hosts challenges. Registration required to view fics rated MA. **''Comment by Felicitations'': Hawthorn and Vine seems to have a very high standard of quality. Probably the highest I've ever seen (except perhaps DLP, but I don't really go there much). I've only come across a few fics on Hawthorn and Vine that were poorly written, and even then, they were still far better than average FanFiction.net story. Browse/search options are great and I miss them dearly when using other sites. * It's Always the Quiet Ones: Dedicated to Hermione, Blaise and Draco "in every way" (NC-17) * The Fire and Ice Archive: Draco/Ginny * Skyhawke: Slash, especially Harry/Draco **''Comment by Felicitations'': Skyhawke hosts a ton of wonderful slash fics, but it is so frustrating to use. Searching and browsing for stories is very difficult. Layout is a total eyesore, too. I tend to get recs for fics on other sites, then head to Skyhawke to download the fic I want and then run for it. * The Hex Files: Harry/Draco * Potions and Snitches: Extremely large Harry/Snape community; also runs the third biggest FF.net community. * Walking the Plank: Harry/Snape * Simmering Cauldrons: Snape/Hermione. Invitation-only authors. (NC-17) * When I Kissed The Teacher: Teacher/student shipping-centered. Art page and subsection dedicated to Snape/Hermione. (NC-17) * Moonshadow: Snape/Lupin (NC-17) * Albus and Minerva: Dumbledore/McGonagall. Inactive, but contains a large archive of old stories. Forums * MuggleNet: Probably the largest and most well-known HP discussion site. A subsection hosts fanfiction. * Potter Forums: Seems relatively active. * Dark Lord Potter (DLP): Fanfiction review and discussion. HP-centered, but includes other fandoms too. Registered users may access Work by Author section (WbA) for early beta updates. DLP keeps impressively high standards and generally produces very well-written fanfiction. Monthly writing contests. Tendency towards darker fanfiction. Notable dislike for slash, Harry/Ginny, and post-OoTP canon. Runs Patronus Charm, FilteredFanfiction, and a notable C2 on FFN. * HPFanficTalk: Inclusive community with both an active forum and an ever-expanding multi-fandom/OF archive, but is HP centric. Registered members can submit stories to the archives. The forum hosts both monthly and year long events as part of a house cup competition. Reviews offered, betas offered, writing feedback, and fanfiction audiobooks are available. Rec sites * [http://painless-j.net/blog/hp-recs/ painless_j's recs: Many, many fics, mostly slash. Themed lists * [http://painless-j.net/blog/themed-lists/ painless_j's themed lists: Several dozen themed lists, plus links to other themed lists. Miscellaneous resources * Bulwersator's list: List of the top 2500 most-favorited complete fics on FanFiction.net. Available in .xls and .ods formats. * FLAG: Tool for downloading fanfiction in ebook form. Supports downloads from most large databases, plus some smaller ones, and you can submit support requests for new sites. Also has a "Story Recommendations" feature which generates suggestions based on download history. **''Comment by Felicitations'': FLAG is a lifesaver. I've only had a few problems downloading stories and the creator of FLAG was quick to fix those issues when I reported them. I've never had much luck with story recommendations, though. Category:Lists